


Keep You Safe.

by Confused_Foam



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Fluff, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Team Bonding, Teasing, Trouble Sleeping, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: Morisuke is forever amazed that for all Tetsurou intimidating nature and detailed anatomical knowledge, he’s absolute chicken shit when it comes to anything scarier than a children's Halloween special.HORROR MOVIES/Superheros/Costumes





	Keep You Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's here and not late HA! Day 4 of Haikyuu Halloweek. It is only barely related to the prompt but I like it a lot!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Morisuke is forever amazed that for all Tetsurou intimidating nature and detailed anatomical knowledge, he’s absolute chicken shit when it comes to anything scarier than a children's Halloween special. They don’t usually watch anything scary when the team gets together for movies, but it's close to halloween and Lev insisted this one was amazing. Morisuke isn’t sure he would use that word to describe it but it’s alright. A little bit gory-er and more jump-scary heavy than he would have prefered, but honestly he had expected worse. 

Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone. Tetsurou, their ever brave captain, keeps finding any excuse possible to leave the room. He refills everyone’s popcorn bowls before they even fully empty. When there is no good reason to leave the room he seems to be trying to absorb into the couch. It’s arguably more entertaining than the movie at first, but as they start to move into the scariest bits Morisuke starts to feel kind of bad. 

The next time Tetsurou gets up Morisuke yanks him down to the floor on his way back in by the hem of his shirt. His fall is far from graceful, but he adjusts to sit comfortably on Morisuke’s empty side. Once he’s settles Morisuke tugs him down further by the ear so he can whisper to him. “You’re distracting everyone by being a huge baby.” 

“Yakkun…” Morisuke doesn’t have to look to know Tetsurou is pouting. 

“Don’t Yakkun me. It’s not my problem you’re such a chicken.” He says that, but when Tetsurou jumps at something flashing over the screen, Morisuke rubs his shoulder. He can act annoyed as he wants but at the end of the day he is a huge softy. They spend the rest of the movie not-so-secretly holding hands under their shared blanket while Tetsurou used him as a shield. By the end of it Morisuke has changed his mind, Lev was right. This is a pretty alight movie. 

After the movie’s over most of the team heads out in order to make the last trains and buses home. Kai’s family apartment isn’t big enough to sleep them all, so usually it's only Morisuke and Tetsurou who stay over when they have movie night here. They lay out futons and leave Kai his bed, and even then they take up basically all of the floor in his bedroom. 

When it's just the three of them they talk for hours, and as they end of their third year draws close they talk both more serious and and more absurd conversations. They’ve sort of realized they are running out of time to talk like this, and scary conversations about the rapidly approaching future are easier at two am. Tonight, however, Tetsurou seems determined to keep them up even later than usual. 

Morisuke knows exactly what’s he trying to pull, and when they all start yawning more than speaking he calls it bedtime whether he likes it or not. Kai is out in a matter of minutes. His loud, steady breathing almost lulls Morisuke to sleep even as he tries to wait. His blinks are long a slow before he hears what he’s been waiting for. A whisper on his far side. “Yakkun...I can’t sleep.” There it is. 

Morisuke is such a sucker. “Get over here.” His voice is disgustingly fond, that tone he knows only Tetsurou draws out. Tetsurou is burying his face in his neck before Morisuke can even lift the blankets all of the way out of the way. Morisuke nuzzles his way in that stupid, stupid hair, ignoring the way it tickles his face. “It’s amazing that a 6 year old is so close to graduating high school.”

“You’re so mean to me in my time of need.” Tetsurou says, but Morisuke can feel him smiling against his skin. 

He keeps teasing. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the big scary monsters.” Tetsurou just makes it too easy sometimes. 

When Tetsurou draws back a little so they can look at each other the way his hair is even more messed up than usual makes Morisuke heart swell. They are grinning at each other like idiots even before Tetsurou responds, “My hero,” in one of the most sarcastic voices he can muster. They absolutely dissolve in laughter.

“You guys are gross. And loud. Go to sleep. “ Kai mumbles, face down on his pillow. They try to muffle themselves, not to much success. Their efforts are rewarded with a heavy sigh that only makes them laugh harder. By the time they all calm down none of them have any trouble getting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are food for the soul, in case you hadn't heard.
> 
> Please let me know of any glaring mistakes, this was edited super minimally.
> 
> Tomrrow's prompts are Angles/Demons/Yokai. I won't tell you what I picked but I will say it is more Kuroo/Yaku, do if you're into that keep keep an eye out. Head over at check out ever one else's work for this super fun week on twitter at @hqhalloweek or I think they have a tumblr page of similar name.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @confused_foam


End file.
